Lookin Hot, Dangerous!
by LordVanity
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an evil mage who ruled over the world, over the dragons, everyone feared him. Then one mages appears, and seals away the blonde's magic, and sends him to the future. With little to no magic abilities, and many Mages after the bounty on his head, the blonde is in for one hell of a ride. Will he survive!


**Note: I should probably focus on my other stories, but this idea kept bothering me so i have decided to post this new story, FanFiction crossover section between FT and Naruto seem to be rather dead, so i guess you guys could use more stories, so um, that's all, this chapter will be rather short, but if you like please review and if you have questions, please go forth and ask!**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an evil mage who ruled over the world, over the dragons, everyone feared him. Then one mages appears, and seals away the blonde's magic, and sends him to the future. With little to no magic abilities, and many Mages after the bounty on his head, the blonde is in for one hell of a ride. Will he survive?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do i own Fairy Tail, both manga and anime belong to their creators, i make no money out of this.**

**Chapter One: Where The Hell Am I?**

"Uh.. what happened... where am i?" Groaned the voice of Naruto Uzumaki, as he got up only for a fist to meet up with his jaw.

**POW!**

"What the fuck?!" Naruto snapped at the person, "Do you know who i am? I am the great Kyuubi! The evilest mage in the world, I'll fucking kill you!"

Naruto tried using magic to kick the ass of the person who had punched him, but couldn't, in fact, his stomach burned, the blonde took off his shirt to reveal a black seal, the blonde's eyes widened, as he remembered what had happened.

**[Flash Back]**

"N-Naruto... H-How... could you end up like this... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, It's my fault... I'll fix this... i swear!" Cried a woman with red hair who stood on top of a powerful dragon, across from her was Naruto Uzumaki also known as Kyuubi, he too was on a dragon, they were about to fight.

"What are you babbling about, old hag?" Naruto smirked evilly, his red eyes looking at hers, he looked completely evil and demotic.

"It's... my fault you're evil... my fault you chose this path... you cause fear, disappear, hatred... You were supposed to use your powers for good... it's all my fault... forgive me... Naruto... i promise on my death, I'll fix this, it'll be alright, honey!"

"Blah Blah Blah, Your babbling is pissing me off, get the fuck out of my way!" Naruto jumped off the dragon he was on, and he jumped on the dragon that the red haired woman was on, he landed in front of the woman, and he swung his fist, the woman stood there and smiled.

"Yes, kill me... It's all my fault... the Naruto I know is gone..."

As Naruto swung his fist, memories of the red haired woman flashed in his head. Memories of her holding his hand, playing hide in seek with him. The blonde stopped his fist and grabbed his head, his head hurt, who was this woman?

The blonde fell on his knees, "Woman, who the fuck are you?!"

The red-haired woman's eyes widened, "N-Naruto... it seems there still is good left in you... I'm so happy, maybe... just maybe, you can go back to being yourself... but how... oh, Yes, i know.. i will use _that _spell!"

The woman did some hand seals, and there was a white flash, Naruto who was on his knees felt his power drain away, he growled and got up, what was the woman doing? He grabbed both her shoulder's and snapped, "What are you doing?!"

The red-haired woman smiled before saying, "I will always love you, Naruto-Kun... I'm sorry for everything... i sealed away your magic... I'm sending you far away from here... you can still change your way, help people, don't hurt them... make them laugh, not cry... protect them..."

Naruto began seeing darkness, all his magic was gone, he could die! The last thing he saw was the woman kiss his forehead.

**[Flash Back End]**

"Who was she?" Naruto asked himself, forgetting about the person who had punched him.

"Shut up, brat! I'm trying to sleep here, I'll knock you out!" The man who had punched the blonde snapped at the blonde.

"You shut up, or I'll make you deep-throat my fist!"

"What did you-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto punched the dude, knocking him out in the process.

The blonde looked around, he was behind bars, which meant he was probably in jail, or prison, he had to get the hell out of here, he would try using magic! The blonde tried focusing magic at the palm of his hands, he felt it, in a minute, on the palm of his hand was a small sphere of red demotic magic!

"Ha! I can still use magic!" Naruto grinned as he smashed the sphere into the bars, causing a mini explosion, regardless, the bars were now broken

The blonde took a step before falling on the floor, shit, it seems he could only use a little bit of magic before exhausting himself.

_I'll worry about this shit later, i have to focus on getting the fuck out of here, and figuring out where the fuck i am!_

Naruto ran out of the cell, and looked around for an exit, as he looked around he wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped into a blue haired man.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Naruto swung his fist, he was about to land the hit when the blue haired man dodged the punch, and kicked the blonde in the stomach, causing the blonde to fly backwards.

"Kuku, pathetic, so this is the infamous Kyuubi?!" The blue haired man named Siegrain laughed evilly.

Naruto got up and stared at the blue haired man.

"Seems you have time traveled to the future... but your magic is sealed, i could kill you easily now, but i wont, i'll let you escape... but in return i want you to join me... I'll let you think about it, in a week or two I'll expect an answer... follow me, quick!"

Naruto was confused, but he shrugged his shoulders, and followed the blue haired man, a few minutes later they were in front of a door, the blue haired man begin walking away, and as he walked away he said, "Hurry up, and hide, the council will probably put a bounty on your head, they deem you dangerous even with sealed magic!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder's once again and stepped out into what was now Magnolia!

**Note: Yup, i know, short chappie but better than nothing, i hope you guys enjoyed! Please review! and if you have any questions please ask away, and i will most likely update my story, "Odd Jobs Uzumaki!" next.**

**Have a Nice Day!**

**Deuces!**


End file.
